


Take-out Night

by saxophonic



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, Cybersex, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/pseuds/saxophonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're something like friends, only not quite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take-out Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kink generator fic. The prompt was "This story begins as an unapproachable beauty investigates a mystery about cybersex. Plot elements include intercrural sex and cross-dressing. The villain is revealed to be a man who is good with kids." Thank you [Fade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fade131) for looking over this for me (♥). Any remaining errors are my own.

Himchan flips his neat bangs over his eyes and levels his roommate a skeptical look. He tightens his arms across his chest as he leans against the kitchen counter. Yongguk tries to find a place to put his hands, stuffing them in his pockets before he shrugs. “Believe me or not, but it is kinda fun. Not to mention convenient, too.”  The kettle on the stove hisses. Himchan pushes off to take care of it, pouring the water over the coffee grounds in the French press. “It’s just writing about sex. With strangers.”

“Sure. Whatever. It’s weird to be talking about cybering this early, anyway.” Himchan checks his watch as he puts the kettle back on the stovetop.

Yongguk makes himself useful by finding mugs for them to use once the coffee finishes brewing. He shakes his head with a small smile. Choppy hair falls into his eyes when he glances over at his roommate. “You’re the one who brought it up.”

Himchan chooses to ignore him and changes the subject. “So what are your plans for today?”

“I’ve got a volunteer shift at the children’s hospital this morning. I’ll probably be back in the afternoon.”  Yongguk purses his thick lips before adding, “Unless Junhong still hasn’t found someone to go with him to the game. Why?”

“Oh, good. I was kinda hoping to have the place to myself so I could work on getting some papers graded for Kang,” Himchan says. Yongguk hums and nods in understanding. Professor Kang requires him to show up to class and consigns him to grading all assignments. He wants to try leading review sections, but most of the students seemed afraid just to be around him at all. During midterms last semester, Himchan brought it up. Yongguk told him it was because of Himchan’s impeccable looks. Himchan rolled up some poor student’s music history paper and gave him a hardy thwack to the head. The summer students are just as reluctant, but now Yongguk keeps his smart-ass comments to himself.

“I’ll text you if I go to the game.”

“Thanks,” Himchan says, packing a good amount of genuine gratitude into the word. He fits his palm on the coffee press and plunges slow, watching the liquid change.

\---

Himchan jumps when he hears the lock click around 3PM, the door swinging open as Yongguk lets himself in. “Hey.”

“Hey. No game?” Himchan asks, grateful for a distraction from grading.

Yongguk shakes his head as he kicks off his shoes. “Junhong convinced his friend to go with him. I’m not too torn up about it; the humidity is brutal today,” he says. His eyes sweep over the stacks of papers surrounding Himchan and his open laptop on the couch as Yongguk heads into the kitchen. “How’s it going?”

“It’s...going,” Himchan says, looking at the most recent paper and sighing. It would be funny how many ways this student misspelled a composer’s name if it weren’t for the fact that the composer was the paper topic. “I might finish by tonight if I push.”  Yongguk emerges from the kitchen with a can of cola, pressing the cool aluminum to his cheek.

“You could always take a break,” says Yongguk.

“Break?” asks Himchan, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Yongguk wiggles his eyebrows and Himchan groans, garnering a laugh from his roommate. “I’m not going to do it. It seems so awkward.”

“Don’t knock it til you try it,” says Yongguk, who slips into his bedroom, still chuckling. He leans back out. “Tonight’s take-out night, right?”  Himchan nods. “Let me know when you order food.”  Yongguk closes the door behind him.

\---

Six papers later, his curiosity gets the better of him. Himchan opens up a new tab and types in the website Yongguk mentioned earlier. He reads a few more sentences before permitting himself to look at the screen again.

It’s a plain-looking website. No flashy banners promising him hookups with hot local singles or ads showing off explicit content. A tag box gives him the opportunity to enter his interests, and the option to engage in anonymous text chat or video chat. Himchan fills out the box with tags like “cyber” and “roleplay” before clicking the text chat link.

The server connects him with another anonymous user before Himchan can look away.

**Stranger:** f 20  
 **You:** hey m 24  
 ** _Stranger has disconnected._**

Miffed, Himchan finishes grading another page. He clicks a button to allow the website to connect him to another individual vía shared tags.

**Stranger:** hi :)  
 **You:** hi m 24  
 **Stranger:** cool  
 **Stranger:** so wat do u wanna do 2 me  
 **You:** wait how old are you?  
 **Stranger:** o im 16 lol  
 ** _You have disconnected._**

Himchan shudders and finishes grading the paper. The next few chats begin with paragraphs detailing the other person’s desired scenario. Usually, people include a brief description of their appearance. None pique his interest enough to pursue. He finishes grading another paper before he comes across someone more suited to his tastes.

**You:** hey 24 m  
 **Stranger:** same haha 24 m  
 **You:** same age! lol  
 **Stranger:** haha  
 **Stranger:** so do u have anything u wanna do?  
 **You:** no i’m open to ideas. do you?  
 **Stranger:** yea but if its not ur thing we dont have to do it  
 **You:** what is it  
 **Stranger:** both of us (or just me) in lingerie and we blow each other in the end

Himchan stares at the line, feeling his face grow hot as he reads the proposition over a couple times. He sometimes imagines what he’d look like in women’s lingerie. Himchan doesn’t have the curves for some of those plunging necklines, but he would look good in a garter. He has pretty nice thighs.

**Stranger:** u there?  
 **You:** yeah sorry  
 **Stranger:** haha we can just blow each other if u want  
 **Stranger:** forget i what said about lingerie  & stuff haha  
 **You:** no i want to do it  
 **Stranger:** really?  
 **You:** do you want to start off?  
 **You:** yeah  
 **Stranger:** sure i go by jepp on here. im almost 5’11, dark hair, dark eyes, im skinny but i got abs and muscles. like a baseball player haha

Himchan raises his eyebrows. He isn’t sure about the baseball player comment, but this “Jepp” fellow sounds like him. Except for the abs and the pseudonym. That is, if this guy is being honest. Himchan surveys himself before replying with an honest description.

**You:** wow lol i’m a little over 5’10” too. brown hair, dark eyes, pale skin. athletic build, so probably not as skinny as you, but i got abs too.

So maybe he's stretching the truth a bit. Jepp will never know.

**You:** call me jaehoon  
 **Stranger:** jaehoon haha nice to meet u  
 **You:** nice to meet you too  
 **You:** i guess  
 **Stranger:** so to start were in our bedroom. im on the bed in just white lace see-thru panties and white kneesocks w/ lace at the top. im lyin down, ready n waiting for u. u just walked in  
 **You:** i walk in wearing a red jockstrap with a black garter belt, hooked to black seamed stockings. i have on red heels too. i lean against the door and look you over, smirking. i like what i see  
 **Stranger:** i like what i see too. i twirl my finger, i wanna see u from all sides  
 **You:** i turn slow, a few times, arching my back and bending over, sliding my hands up my stockings. showing off for you because i know how hard it gets you.  
 **Stranger:** i pat the bed beside me. i want u near me. wanna touch u

Himchan reads Jepp’s last line, mouth tugging down at the corners. He’s had enough bad grammar for today.

**You:** can you start using better grammar?  it’s kind of killing my mood.  
 **Stranger:** [oh haha sure, no problem]  
 **You:** [thanks :) i appreciate it]  
 **You:** i shake my head. not yet. i stand up slow and walk over to the foot of the bed so you’re spread out and watching me.  
 **Stranger:** i spread my legs so i see you between my knees. i lick my lips in anticipation for your next move, moving one hand to play with my nipple while i wait.  
 **You:** stepping out of my heels, i crawl between your legs, letting my hands slide from your knees up your bare thighs and back again. i lean forward and touch your abs with one hand, moving up to meet the hand at our nipple.  
 **Stranger:** putting my hand over yours, i show you how i like it. then i lean back and let you work for a bit before reaching up to pull you into a kiss.  
 **You:** mmm kissing. i lean into it so you can lie your head back on the pillows again. i use one hand to grab your bicep tight.  
 **Stranger:** your kisses are hot with the right amount of teeth and i pull you down so you’re lying next to me. i run my free hand up and down your back, grabbing your ass and pulling you closer to me.  
 **You:** rolling against you, i move my hand down to start rubbing your cock through your panties. you feel so good against me.  
 **Stranger:** i rock my hips against your hand, encouraging you to keep going. i squeeze your ass, breaking the kiss to start necking.

Himchan sits back from the computer, pulling himself out of the scene with a long exhale. It’s been a while since someone pulled him close, and even longer since he had any kind of satisfying sexual interaction. It’s too easy to let himself get sucked into the images developing in his mind. Especially now that Jepp is using better grammar and getting detailed. Himchan presses a palm to his crotch, shifting his developing boner to a more comfortable position. Yongguk might be right about this being fun. Himchan would rather dump boiling water on his naked body in the middle of lecture than admit it.

He makes another attempt at a calming breath and poises his hands at his keyboard, only to find Jepp has elaborated.

**Stranger:** i lift one of your straps and let it snap down against your skin. i find the strings of your garter and follow it down. my fingers tease along the nylon on across your thigh, curving with your leg until i reach the front side. i snap that strap too.  
 **You:** god yes i gasp when you do. i tug your panties lower and dip my hand below the waistband. i wrap my hand tight around your dick and start jerking you slow to start off.  
 **Stranger:** oh that feels so good. but i have other plans. my fingers find the elastic waistband of your jockstrap under your garterbelt. “can i take this off?”  
 **You:** “yeah,” i say, slowly letting go of your cock to roll over. i make sure i’m not sitting on any of your arms or anything before i sit up to unclasp the garters.  
 **Stranger:** “let me,” i say, crawling over your legs and kneeling between your thighs. i snap the top straps on each of your thighs, watching your face as i do it.  
 **You:** i bite my lips, whining at the impact. i nod, “please,” eager for you to finish what you started.  
 **Stranger:**  carefully i unclip the nylon from the straps, folding back the silk and smoothing over your skin. i lift your leg and do the same thing to the back straps before repeating the same to your other thigh. i kiss each thigh before tugging the fabric over and away from your boner.  
 **You:** i lift my hips to help you when you need it, watching your face once you’ve got my underwear off.  
 **Stranger:** when i see your dick, i lick my lips and kiss the tip before putting it in my mouth for a few long licks. i pull back to pin your stockings back to your garter, telling you “your dick looks so hot framed by the fabric.”  
 **You:** “it’s hotter in your mouth.”

Himchan grins crookedly at his response, feeling smug. He takes advantage of the moment to move before the blood flow to his dick becomes enough to render him immobile. He chooses the closer bathroom over his bedroom. Himchan unplugs his computer and makes a break for it, locking the door behind him. He sets his laptop on the floor. He closes the toilet lid before he eases his pants down to his ankles, sitting on the toilet cover and balancing his laptop on his knees.

**Stranger:** i smirk and lick the head of your dick, tracing around the ridge with my tongue. i wrap one hand around the base of your cock and take you into my mouth, hand and mouth pumping in time.  
 **You:** moaning your name, i try to keep myself from thrusting into your mouth. "faster," i beg.  
 **Stranger:** i swirl my tongue on your head, looking up to meet your eyes. i sink my mouth down your dick as slow as i please, taking my time on the upstroke as well before i start going faster. my other hand presses against the garterbelt on your hips.

The tension in his groin demands the attention of Himchan’s hand. His dick is desperate for mimicry of some aspect of this roleplay. The flow of text from Jepp encourages him to settle his laptop on the meager bathroom counter beside him. Himchan sighs as his hand wraps tight around himself, moving quick and sure. Damn, it feels so good to get some friction.

**Stranger:** using my wrist, i start giving a slight twist with my hand as i pump. i give a little squeeze every time i hit the bottom of your shaft. you feel so thick and hot in my hands, and my  mouth is getting you so wet.  
 **Stranger:** i flatten my tongue and lick you up in long, flat strokes and following with my tight hand. every so often i stop to tease your head with the tip of my tongue.  
 **Stranger:** i flick at the little hole there, my tongue running back and forth. my hand on your shaft moves as fast and tight as ever, your dick still wet with my spit. i move my other hand to cup your balls, my fingers pressing and teasing them.  
 **Stranger:** looking up, i see your body laid out before me, totally turned on by what i’m doing to you. i look you in the eyes as i sink my mouth further down your cock and suck you off, ready to swallow you down.

The scene unfolding in his mind’s-eye sends hot energy in a steady stream to Himchan’s balls. The build-up of pressure makes his toes curl and his breath come in short pants. His arm starts burning with the effort, but Himchan bites his lip and powers through, eager for release.

**Stranger:** i lick and suck and pump and tease until you cum down my throat, calling my name louder than ever before. i make sure to get it all, taking everything you give to me.

The tautness in his body releases in muscle spasms and muffled sighs as he comes, hot and sticky and fast in his hand. He keeps his hand pumping through his spasm, toes still curled tight until he feels his whole body relaxing. Himchan reaches out for toilet paper, tearing off enough to wipe himself down and tossing the evidence in the trash can.

Once he cleans up and buttons his jeans back around his hips, Himchan rinses his hands before sneaking back out to the couch. He settles himself back and checks the chat for Jepp’s next line.

**Stranger:** i set your dick down against your hips, rubbing your thighs before i crawl up next to you. my dick strains through my panties against your side. i kiss you before nudging my hips against you. “my turn?” i ask.

Himchan squints into space until an idea pops into his head and sends his fingers flying.

**You:** i kiss you back and poke you with my finger. “get off the bed,” i say, guiding you off to one side of the bed. my hands graze your dick as i do this, so pretty and hard in the lace.  
 **Stranger:** i follow your lead, getting off the bed and standing to one side, waiting for your next move.  
 **You:** from my spot sitting on the edge of the bed, i put my hands on your hips. i kiss from one side to the other, just above where the lace rests on your skin. with my tongue, i trace around your head through the fabric before taking your panties off you.  
 **You:** i arrange myself on the bed so i’m lying on my back with my knees bent and my head over the side of the bed. from your point, you can still see my whole body, abs and dick and garters and all. i reach for you hips, pulling you closer to me, and i open my mouth.  
 **You:** i pull you into my mouth, feeling you go deep and touching the back of my throat. i guide your hips back and forth before you start fucking my mouth on your own. once you do, i’m all yours, my mouth tight around your dick.  
 **You:** the next time your head touches the back of my mouth i gag a little, but on your next thrust in i take you back. you can see my throat moving as your cock edges forward, you can see my body spread out below you, taking your big dick with no complaint.  
 **You:** although you set the pace, i keep my hands against your hips just in case. you do well though, thrusting into my hot and wet mouth.  
 **You:** my fingers dig into your hips when you get close. once you do, i swallow it all, sucking everything down my throat as you cum. once you’re satisfied, i push you back slowly and your dick slips out of my mouth, coated in my saliva  
 **You:** i smile up at you, my mouth rubbed red from your dick. “better?” i ask.

Jepp doesn’t reply to him, but the connection between the stays live. Himchan takes advantage of the lull to rearrange his papers. He wants to appear productive on the off chance Yongguk ventures out of his bedroom before they order take-out. Himchan glances at the time and decides he’ll try to get another paper done before yelling for Yongguk to buy food. He pulls the next one off the ungraded stack and starts in, eyes flicking over to the screen after each paragraph.

He gets through the paper and Jepp still hasn’t replied. Himchan asks if he’s okay before getting up and leafing through the take-out menus. All the menus they accumulate from local restaurants get stacked in the same place. Himchan lifts the napkin dispenser on their small dining table and grabs a handful. He pads back across the room to the couch, wondering if he’s feeling more like fried chicken or beef lo mein tonight.

Himchan settles on a menu when he gets a reply from Jepp.

**Stranger:** [yeah im good haha im real good. thx jaehoon]  
 **You:** [good lol you’re welcome? and thanks.]  
 **Stranger:** [np man. can i ask u something b4 u go?]  
 **You:** [sure]  
 **Stranger:** can i get ur email? plz  
 **Stranger:** if u want maybe we can do this more

He blinks in disbelief, though a mix of excitement and curiosity rushes up his spine all the same. He lets Jepp know he’s amenable to the idea before switching to his email tab. With a few quick clicks, Himchan creates a new address and links it to his main account. He checks that he can use both accounts simultaneously before bringing up the chat again.

**You:** ok im jaehxxn9119@email.com add me~  
 **Stranger:** jeppb313@email.com :)  
 **Stranger:** ill email u later cuz i g2g now  
 **Stranger:** sry  
 **You:** it’s ok  
 **Stranger:** talk soon tho !!  
 ** _Stranger has disconnected._**

Himchan minimizes the browser and shuts his laptop. He grabs the unselected menus and sticks them with the others. “Yongguk!  You hungry yet?” Himchan calls for him, waving that night’s take-out menu in the air until Yongguk emerges from his bedroom with an empty cola can.

“Which place did you pick tonight?”

Himchan hands him the menu as Yongguk passes him to recycle the can. “I want the mixed three-piece meal,” he says. “It’s your turn to pay. Don’t think I’ve forgotten.”

“You only forget when it’s your turn.”  Yongguk pulls out his cell phone and dials.

\---

He’s bored out of his mind in Kang’s class when his browser flags his email tab. Himchan switches over expecting another campus mailer or department bulletin. He has a new message, but it’s not university-affiliated. He’s grateful he sits in the front corner of the room, where nobody can see his screen.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
hey jaehoon, just wonderin how ur doing. i cant get that lingerie thing out of my head haha it was really good for me. im curious tho, u into that too or what?

Himchan sits up in his chair and keeps his face impassive. Kang has his eyes buried in his lecture notes, droning on about the development of Western motets. There’s a good chance two people in the back row are taking a discreet nap. Another student in the third row back is nodding off.

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
to be honest, i’ve done some cross-dressing before. it started as a joke but i liked it a lot. i’ve never done anything sexual with it in real life, though. so i guess, yeah, i’m kinda into it lol

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
oh cool haha i was thinkin it was a weird for u or i forced u or w/e. glad to hear :) so what r u up to rn? cuz i’d really like to get you all dressed up in some frilled panties so i can take em off with my teeth. maybe stroke you up real slow until you need my mouth on you.

He swallows hard and crosses his legs. Himchan scans the student audience again, a quick show of interest in Kang’s lecture. Taking his hoodie off, he lays it across his lap. He looks over the powerpoint slide projected on the screen and pretends to take a few notes.

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
oh yeah? that sounds real nice right now. i’d show off first, making sure you know how good i look in it. frills in all the right places, frills that show me off like they’re meant to.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
it’s hard not to touch, but you and i both know it’ll be worth it in the end ;]] gettin me all riled up before i can do the same to you.

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
and you eat it up. the way i look, the way i move, the anticipation before i let you touch...it’s almost too much for you, isn’t it? but when i do, it’s so good.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
as soon as you let me, i grab you by the hips and start kissing you. i start rubbing you real slow through your panties. i touch everything i can until you’re pushing your hips against me. you want more, and i give it to you. i crawl down your body to grab the waistband with my teeth, dragging it down until it can fall on the floor.

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
i shift around to help you some, but i let you struggle with it. i want you to earn it this time.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
i’m up for the challenge. no matter what you do or don’t, i make sure i get those panties free and clear of your boner. i make sure i get to take you into my mouth and make you cum down my throat. i make sure that by the end of it, you’re as wet and ruined as i am.

“For next class, we’ll upload some readings to the course website.” Kang’s words jerk Himchan’s attention out of cyberspace and back to reality. Himchan makes a note to scan and upload the selections during his office hours. Students pack up and leave, a few coming up to talk to Kang. One girl takes a few steps in Himchan’s direction, but once he catches her eye, she veers away to join the students funneling out the door.

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
hey jepp,  
sorry to cut this one short (truly sorry) but i need to get back to work. don’t imagine me a sticky, sweaty mess too long ;)  
jaehoon

Himchan makes a new subfolder in his inbox and files the email chain there. He leans forward, flexing his legs like he's about to stand and breathes deep and even. It takes a bit, but when he lifts his hoodie, the bulge in his pants is gone. Just in time. The last student files out of the classroom and Himchan stands to help Kang reset the podium and projector.

\---

Himchan throws the used tissue in his bedroom trashcan and tucks himself back into his pants. Jepp asks him how his day was, and Himchan stretches his back before replying with a smile. The first time they made small talk after they cybered, Himchan was reluctant to answer. It was  unexpected and weird. Wasn’t this set-up supposed to be about getting off without any extra investment?  He wrote it off as a random urge for an online equivalent of pillow talk.

But then it kept happening, and Himchan has grown to expect it. It’s kind of nice. Jepp isn’t half-bad. He’s passionate about music too. Although he doesn’t study it the way Himchan does, he’s willing to talk specifics and learn what he can. When Jepp finally understood the difference between harmonies and countermelodies, Himchan couldn’t stop grinning.

Last time, Jepp let slip that his favorite guilty pleasure movie is “Constantine.”  Himchan admitted he’d never seen it. But Jepp hadn’t seen Godard’s “Breathless,” either. They both enjoyed “Infernal Affairs” and spent the rest of the evening arguing about genre until Jepp had to go.

It’s something like friends, only not quite.

Tonight, Himchan has a goal in mind. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but Jepp seems to be awake around the same times as he is. It’s not that he wants to meet up (at least, not yet. Maybe exchange pictures first, but he’s not ready for that yet either), he just...he wants to _know_.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
can i ask u a personal question? like lowkey haha no pressure

**From:** jaehxxn9110  
 **To:** jeppb313  
“personal” like i didn’t just describe how i’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight lol i also have a question for you. but you go first~

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
;]] this is different tho. i was thinkin we’re up at the same time (it’s 9:27PM for me rn) so i guess where r u from? like whats ur big city haha just curious

Himchan checks the time and laughs until his cheeks hurt.

\---

The meat at House #1 is better than the cuts at Bowl Emperor, but the ramen from Bowl Emperor is Yongguk’s favorite. Himchan watches Yongguk slurp up another mouthful before attending to his own food. “God, I love take-out night,” he says as he chews.

“Funny how you only say that when I’m paying.”  Himchan feigns nonchalance as he takes a bite of meat. It’s hotter than he anticipated, so he exhales with the beef still on his tongue.

Yongguk swallows and licks his lips. “Free food tastes better. It’s the fourth law of physics.”  Himchan snorts, the food in his mouth now cool enough for him to eat. The meat is decent, but it’s helped along by a thin brown sauce. Bowl Emperor’s portions are large for their price, so Himchan doesn’t complain. Plus, after taking on an extra project at work, the shadows around Yongguk’s eyes were a fixture that week. Seeing him enjoying his food so thoroughly is worth a meal of cheaper cuts. Take-out night with Yongguk is worth so much more than that, but Himchan keeps this to himself.

“So, what have you been grinning about all week?” Yongguk asks before pinching another bite of noodles with his chopsticks.

“I’ve been grinning all week?” Himchan swallows, surprised Yongguk noticed. In all the years Himchan’s known him, Yongguk has never been one to pick up subtlety well.

He finishes eating the bite. “Every time I see you, you’re making these faces at your laptop. And you won’t stop checking your phone. I’m surprised you’re not on it right now.”  Himchan stuffs his mouth with beef to buy him time. He’d started reading through their emails whenever the mood struck him. Maybe he’d been more obvious about Jepp than he thought. Before he gets a chance to deny anything, Yongguk licks the corner of his mouth and asks, “So, a new girlfriend?  Boyfriend?  A non-binary date—”

“It’s not what you think,” Himchan says, cheeks bulging. “I’m not dating anyone. It’s just a casual thing.”  Yongguk opens his mouth to ask a question, but Himchan plows on. “I mean, we met online and it’s not even a thing. We just, uh, talk about stuff.”

Himchan swallows a part of what’s in his mouth. Something clicks behind Yongguk’s eyes and he nods, fitting his lips together in a tight line. “Well, whenever you want to talk about it. Or if you go meet them, and you want back up?”  He sets his chopsticks down to pat his bicep. “I’ve been working out.”  Himchan laughs, covering his mouth to protect the table from spittle. “I’m serious!”

“I don’t think we’ll be meeting anytime soon,” Himchan says, wiping his lips with his fingers. He cleans them on a napkin. “But, thanks anyway.”

Yongguk smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Well, when you’re ready,” he says, picking up his chopsticks.

Before he can think, Himchan reaches out and settles his hand on Yongguk’s arm. He’s warm and relaxes under Himchan’s touch. Yongguk meets his eyes. “Thank you.”  A pink flush creeps across Yongguk’s cheeks as Himchan retracts his hand, attending to his meal once more.

Fighting to hide a smile, Yongguk shrugs and picks at his noodles. “What’re friends for, right?”

\---

Flipping through his phone’s camera roll, he selects four of the thirteen pictures he just took and deletes them. Himchan tries again, this time sitting on his bed with his knees bent apart. Looking through the camera view, he taps to focus before he snaps another picture. A lot goes into every picture Himchan takes; getting the lighting right, finding the perfect angle, playing around with poses and filters. It’s part of the reason why he’s spent half an hour trying to take the perfect dick pic to send to Jepp. This angle has promise, so he arranges his shirt hem over his hips and clicks.

The next shot he tugs the hem with a closed fist until he can hook his thumb around the base of his shaft. He takes a few this way, enjoying aesthetic of his pale skin against the grey fabric and how his finger curls around his stiff cock. Himchan crops it to center his dick on the backdrop of his off-white bedsheet, framed by his smooth thighs.

Himchan opens up a new email to Jepp ( _can i show you something?_ ) and attaches the picture. He rechecks both addresses and sends it.

Dropping his phone beside him, Himchan releases his shirt and tugs at his balls. He considers taking a few more as he resumes stroking himself. Erotic progress shots that culminate in cum dripping on his shirt. Maybe just show wet spots of jizz soaking through the fabric. He thinks about Jepp getting his picture and squeezes harder.

He doesn’t take any more pictures and ends up coming on his bare stomach. He swipes a tissue against his skin when his phone buzzes beside him. Email from Jepp. Himchan grins and opens it.

**From:** jeppb313  
 **To:** jaehxxn9119  
oh wooooow...u can show me anything…  
[Photo1023146.JPG]

The attachment is blurry and almost too close, but it’s unmistakable. Jepp is holding himself over his waistbands, thumb and forefinger at the base of his erection angling it across the screen. His fingers are kind of pretty. Himchan can’t see much else in the picture. Jepp’s dick is thick and dark and takes up most of the shot.

He wonders what the rest of Jepp looks like as he types back his approval. He sets his phone back down and cleans himself up.

\---

Jepp could be the barista at the corner coffeeshop he caught staring at him while preparing his order yesterday. Some bigwig politician living across town in a swanky penthouse suite, real name in all the papers. The jogger he sees on Thursday mornings before his percussion studio slot. Hopefully Jepp isn’t one of Kang’s undergrads. He scoured the course registrar for a “Jepp”, even though he knew from the start Jepp wasn’t his real name. He isn’t sure why he bothered checking in the first place.

The scantron machine whirs as Himchan feeds another midterm through. It’s not hard work, but mindless and time-consuming. He would almost prefer to struggle with deciphering students’ handwriting. The mental anguish from misspellings and grammar might be too much for him to take. Has Jepp ever handled so much paper in one day that he needs to keep moisturizer at his desk?  Himchan winces at the sudden pain from a shallow papercut. The final stack of scantrons dwindles, bringing him closer to desk confinement as he enters grades into the system. His neck aches at the thought.

At least the department office is empty by the time the last scantron shoots through. Unlocking his computer, Himchan turns up his current favorite playlist and settles in to grind.

His phone buzzes an hour later, Yongguk texting him if he needs anything from the store. _Lotion please_ , he texts back, _you know which one right?_

_Yeah lol unscented w/extra moisturizers_ , comes the response. _Anything else?_

_Nah, that’s it. Thanks_. He stretches his arms out and rolls his neck, getting the tension out with a few satisfying cracks. His mouth twitches into a frown as he enters a low grade. The class average could have been higher if the students had visited him during his office hours. He helps as best he can the students who email him, reminding them it would be better to meet in person. Nobody has, yet.

Himchan starts writing an email to Jepp, something else to help pass the time, but deletes it. He’d be stuck in the office longer, and besides, he only has a few dozen midterms left. Cranking the volume up on the next song, Himchan jams along as he fills in the next entry. He’ll email Jepp when he gets back to his apartment and can enjoy himself.

\---

“Ooh, there’s a deal this week. 2-for-1 on medium 2-topping pizzas.”  Himchan leans over Yongguk’s shoulder, pointing at the screen. Yongguk knocks his hand away with a lazy flick of the wrist.

“I just want cheese, though,” Yongguk says, clicking the banner to order the deal. “Maybe pepperoni.”

“Then get those. I want sausage and mushrooms on mine. Maybe mushrooms and green peppers.”  Himchan sneaks a glance at Yongguk as he creates a half-extra-cheese, half-pepperoni pizza. He nods along, only half-listening. “Or olives. Anchovies and olives.”  Yongguk finishes customizing his order, bringing up the next pizza. “Ham and pineapple. Mushroom and onion. Spinach and garlic.”  The digital pizza displays an even scattering of sausage and mushroom blobs across the whole circle. A slow smile curves across Himchan’s face. He resists knocking the snapback off his roommate’s head.

Yongguk pulls out his wallet. “We don’t have any beer either, so I’m ordering for pick-up.”

“Fine, fine, I’ll pay for the beers.”

\---

Yongguk pops open two more bottles with their fridge magnet bottle opener, handing one to Himchan before taking a swig from his own. Himchan's eyes linger on him before he shifts his gaze over Yongguk’s shoulder and lifts his bottle to his lips. From his seat at the dining table, he can see his lumpy backpack full of music books, sitting untouched since the moment he dumped it next to their couch. He hasn’t been preparing for his midyear recital like he should, even if it is still a few months away. Taking on the piano accompaniment gig for the cute vocalist undergrad has eaten up a lot of his spare practice time. Extra responsibilities are no reason to slack off. He is more than old enough to know better by now. The corners of his lips tug down and he almost spills a bit of beer from the side of his mouth.

“What was that for?” asks Yongguk. “Went down the wrong pipe?”

Himchan swallows and shakes his head. He tips the neck of the bottle toward the guilt-inducing bag. Yongguk turns in his seat to follow. “It’s full of music I’m not comfortable with yet. Not enough.”

“I thought that’s what you were going to do all day tomorrow. Lock yourself in a practice room on campus and play until your arms hurt.”

“Yeah, but it would be better if I broke it in chunks. And the practice rooms are freed up most Saturday nights.”

Yongguk rolls his eyes back to Himchan, his face spreading in a lopsided grin. “You’ve never had a problem with locking yourself in practice after a night of fun before. C’mon, let’s finish getting buzzed and go to a movie like we used to back in undergrad.”

Himchan pouts and takes a long drink. “What movie?”  He ignores Yongguk’s exaggerated celebratory fist pumping in favor of another sip.

“I’ve got two in mind, so whichever one’s playing sooner tonight,” says Yongguk, pushing back from the table. “I need to take a leak. Can you pull up the showtimes for the closest theater?”   He knocks back another mouthful of beer and leaves the bottle on the table.

“Breaking the seal is a rookie mistake,” says Himchan before Yongguk closes the door to the bathroom. He pulls up the ticket site on his phone, humming one of the vocalist’s songs to himself as he fills out location information. The showtimes for the nearest theater finish populating his screen by the time Yongguk returns. Himchan holds it up to Yongguk, who leans a hand on Himchan’s seat back and accepts it.

He thumbs through the screen. Himchan adjusts in his seat, burps, and takes another sip. “Ok, we’ve got a bit of time before we need to leave,” says Yongguk. “So no rush to finish these.”  He gestures at the beer with Himchan’s phone.

Himchan frowns, eyes sharp on his device. “Hey, watch how you handle that thing.”

“I’m going to buy the tickets now and send them to your email, okay?”  Yongguk sits back down in his seat, taking a drink of beer.

“Yeah, sure.”  Himchan resumes his humming, tapping out the accompanying beat with his fingertips. He pauses his rhythm for another sip, which becomes two.

“I’m going to make sure they sent right. Do I need to login?”

Himchan shakes his head and knocks the bottle on the table before it settles. “I think it should be fine.”  He realizes a moment too late what email chains he was last reviewing, when Yongguk is already swiping through the screen.

“No, wait, let me do it,” Himchan says, rushed and nervous. He reaches for his phone before Yongguk gets a chance to open his phone’s email client, but he’s too late. Yongguk’s face morphs as he starts reading, eyes bugging out as his jaw drops. Himchan’s ears burns hot. He feels like curling in on himself, but not before regaining possession of his phone.

“Is this real? Oh my god, you actually did it,” Yongguk says, loud and gleeful. His cheeks carry a light pink flush from the alcohol and bunch up when his lips curl back into a gummy smile. “Is this the reason you’ve been mooning over your laptop?”  Himchan leans out further, glowering, but Yongguk stands and twists the device just out of his grasp. “Wait, let me read this first.”

“What? No, that’s weird, Yongguk. Just give me my phone.”

“Did the other guy come?”  His eyes scan fast down the screen.

Himchan shakes his outstretched arm in frustration. “Give it back!”

“Did _you_ come?”  Yongguk leers at him.

“Do you want to see this movie or not?”  Himchan gets up, and this time Yongguk lets him pluck the phone from his grasp. He sits back in his seat and closes out of his email conversation with Jepp. There were no pictures exchanged in that thread, so it could have been worse. “You’re such a pain, really,” says Himchan. Navigating out of the subfolder and back into his inbox, he opens the unread email from the ticket service.

When Yongguk stays standing, Himchan looks up at him and raises his eyebrows. “What?”  His roommate stares back, as slack-jawed with bemusement as before. Yongguk starts to speak but the words get stuck at the back of his throat, and all that comes out of his mouth is a low sputter.

“Did you just choke on your own spit?”

“You...we…,” Yongguk trails off and Himchan resists the urge to cut in. Yongguk always needs extra time to string words together after the first few drinks. When he’s sober, he speaks slow and deliberate, weighing each word on his tongue before he speaks. Booze only makes him more sluggish. He sucks in a breath and pushes it out between puckered lips.

“I’m Jepp.”

Himchan starts laughing before he can stop himself, bubbling up from his belly. “What?”  Yongguk watches Himchan’s face crinkle before he sits down at the table. His tongue swipes at the corner of his mouth as Yongguk picks up his beer. Laughter dwindling, Himchan says, “What? No you’re not.”

“Whatever you say,” Yongguk says, shrugging. “Jaehoon.”

Himchan’s face falls for a moment before he sets his jaw with stubborn suspicion. “You just got that from the last couple lines.”

“That first time, you deepthroated me. Off the side of the bed. In lingerie.”  Yongguk frowns before adding, “Well, wrote about doing it anyway. It’s not like you actually have abs, just like we didn’t actually have sex.”  He throws his head back and laughs. “You send the prettiest dick pics, holy shit.”

“The lingerie was your thing,” Himchan says, locking his phone and setting it down. Now is not the time to puff with pride, but he’s glad his photography efforts received the appreciation they deserved. “Connected to the entire internet and I get stuck with you. Did you rig this?”

“No, but you should consider yourself lucky,” says Yongguk, grinning like a giddy moron. He nudges Himchan with his foot. “We fuck good.”

“You write like a twelve-year-old.”  Himchan’s fingers scratch at the peeling corners of the bottle label. He scoffs and tears a small piece off. “Whatever. Can we not talk about this right now?  Let’s just finish these beers and go to the movies.”

Yongguk’s eyes twinkle with delight, intensified by his alcohol-fueled glow. He hides a smile by finishing his beer.

\---

“All I’m saying is I was not drunk enough for that,” Himchan says, rounding the corner to their block. The walk back from the theater is short, but the night is still hot and humid. Himchan can feel sweat beginning to form at lower back. Yongguk snickers and stops short. “What?”

“I just wondered what if we really had sex once. Like actually in real life,” Yongguk says, looking at his feet as he scuffs his shoes on the pavement.

Himchan laughs in disbelief. “Neither of us had enough to drink tonight to be talking like that.”  Yongguk shrugs and watches the streetlight change.

“I guess.”  He rubs the nape of his neck and barks out a hollow laugh. “Whatever. Maybe I’m still kinda drunk.”  He slips his hands in his pockets and starts walking again. “Forget I said anything.”  Himchan falls in step beside him, jostling Yongguk’s shoulder. He watches Yongguk’s face with amusement, waiting for his friend to laugh and say it was all a joke. Yongguk looks at Himchan out of the corner of his eyes and tightens his mouth. He trains his eyes ahead, resolute. Himchan’s smile falters, a nervous chuckle filling the silence between them before it peters out. They are quiet again. He looks away.

Himchan can't say he's surprised about the proposition. Or the fact he is considering it. For one, Yongguk isn’t that bad-looking. He can be attractive when he wants to be, like when he wears jeans that cling to his slender legs. Or those slim-fit shirts that show off his lean torso, earrings that drop down to show off the elegant lines of his neck. When he forgets to bring clothes with him into the bathroom and clutches a towel around his waist as he shuffles to his bedroom. When Himchan catches him up late, nodding with sleep in front of the computer screen as he pushes himself to finish a project. When his eyes crinkle shut and a smile splits his face in half whenever he talks about progress made by children at the hospital.

The doorman behind the counter unlocks the door for them with the push of a button on his desk, letting them into the air conditioning. They nod in greeting as they pass through the lobby. Himchan watches his toes wiggle in his red trainers as the elevator ticks past floor after floor. They even hooked up a couple times in undergrad, right around the time they started living together, and that was okay. No residual awkwardness there. But that was just necking and a few unsober attempts at over-the-pants groping. No nakedness, no orgasms. The elevator doors open and Himchan follows Yongguk down the hall.

Yongguk fumbles with his keys, long and tapered fingers losing their grace. Could the stories they spin together online really translate so well into physical performance?  The lock clicks open and Himchan flows into action. He presses a hand to Yongguk’s shoulder and leans in before he can remember all the good reasons why this is a bad idea. Yongguk’s lips are as plush and soft and dry against his as he remembers. Himchan backs him into their apartment, a hum of pleasure when Yongguk kisses him back, hands sliding to rest at his waist. He reaches out to shut the door behind them, guiding Yongguk against it. Himchan scrabbles to turn on the light in the entryway.

As soon as Yongguk’s back hits the door, he breaks the connection, his arms pushing a bit of distance between their bodies. “What are you doing?” he asks. He exhales long and shaky, eyes cautious as he meets Himchan’s gaze.

Himchan’s brow wrinkles in confusion. “You said you wanted to,” Himchan pauses, tilting his chin down, “you know. Once.”

“I said ‘what if,’ as in, hypothetically.”

“Oh.”  Himchan backs up, intent on extracting himself from the situation and hiding in a hot shower for a while. “I’m sorry, I misunderstood.”

“Himchan.”  Yongguk tightens his grip on Himchan’s waist. “I want to. If you want to.” Himchan lifts his hands along Yongguk’s arms, curving his left hand over Yongguk’s shoulder. With his right thumb, Himchan traces the swell of Yongguk’s bottom lip.

“I want to,” he says, quiet and careful, before replacing his thumb with his mouth.

The first few kisses are shallow and nervous, their lips sticking together as they settle into a familiar rhythm. Himchan swipes his tongue across Yongguk’s upper lip before catching it between his own. Yongguk’s hands slip down to pull Himchan’s hips flush against him. Himchan curls his fingers in the fabric over Yongguk’s chest, sighing when Yongguk sucks his lower lip into his mouth.

Fingertips trace Himchan’s hips, following the waistband of his jeans. Yongguk’s hands rest heavy on his lower back. Himchan presses against Yongguk’s thigh, kneeing his legs apart to fit their bodies closer together. A rumble from Yongguk’s throat encourages Himchan to roll their hips together. He fits a hand around the back of his neck and presses his tongue past Yongguk’s lips. Yongguk welcomes him, his mouth warm and wet and inviting. Flicking and teasing with his tongue, Himchan angles his head to pursue deeper. Himchan rolls his hips again, and this time Yongguk repeats the motion back to him. Himchan smirks against Yongguk’s mouth.

He breaks for air, panting as Yongguk trails wet kisses to his ear, teeth tugging on the fleshy lobe. His mouth slips down the column of Himchan’s neck. Yongguk's tongue follows tendons and veins, and Himchan tilts his head to give him better access. He maps out all the places that make Himchan whine and dig his blunt fingers into Yongguk’s neck, pleading for more.

Their hips grind together, hands slipping under Himchan’s shirt in search of skin. Eager fingers race across his back and grow more desperate with every inch of skin touched. Yongguk moves his hands up Himchan’s obliques, long fingers sliding over ribs. Himchan's shirt hikes up, fabric bunching around Yongguk’s wrists. They break apart as Yongguk strips Himchan’s torso bare. Himchan's exposed skin prickles in the cool air, his neck the most susceptible with the traces of Yongguk’s wet mouth.

Himchan reaches for Yongguk’s shirt, pulling him forward to walk them down the short entryway. Yongguk angles Himchan against the wall a few steps later. It’s cold against his back and it makes him gasp into Yongguk’s kiss. Yongguk pulls away to watch Himchan’s body react as he runs his hands over the exposed flesh. His fingers encourage already tight nipples to harden further and Himchan likes the traces of heat left on his skin. Yongguk dips his hands over Himchan’s soft stomach, and he tries to bat them away. Himchan starts an outpouring of self-conscious excuses, but Yongguk pins Himchan’s wrists to the wall. “Don’t,” he says, a low growl before he licks his lips. “Don’t get caught up in your head that you need to look any certain way.”

“I’m not caught up in my head,” Himchan says with a short laugh before looking away.

“Then let me kiss you here,” Yongguk says, pressing his hands to Himchan’s belly and spreading his long fingers. He unzips Himchan’s jeans, the growing hardness behind briefs clearing the dangerous zipper. “I want to kiss you all over.”

Himchan snorts, snapping his eyes back to Yongguk. “Don’t make this into something it’s not.”  Yongguk recoils, wounded, but the hurt on his face is gone before Himchan can process it. He crushes hot and demanding against Himchan’s mouth. This time, when Himchan reaches for Yongguk’s shirt, he pulls it off. He pushes Yongguk two steps back until he’s the one against a wall again. Himchan follows with his eager mouth, fitting their lips together again. His hand runs down Yongguk’s torso, digging into skin. Yongguk jerks his head to the side and draws a sharp breath through his teeth. Himchan repeats the motion, leaving tracks over muscle and sucking at his jawline. Yongguk shudders under his touch. His hands tug down Yongguk’s athletic shorts, letting them fall to the floor. For support, he puts one hand on the wall beside Yongguk’s head. The other hand cups Yongguk through his boxers, broad palm keeping the pressure light. Yongguk jerks his hips into Himchan’s touch.

“Ooh, and you’re still in panties,” Himchan says, purring into Yongguk’s ear. He presses firmer on the bulge against his palm.

“Underwear,” Yongguk corrects him, voice rough. Himchan rubs his length and curls his fingertips around the bottom of the bulge. He's curious if Yongguk still likes it when Himchan tries to touch everything. Yongguk groans, wrapping his arms around Himchan’s bare shoulders. He pulls Himchan close until the crook of one elbow cradling the back of Himchan’s neck. Himchan use his other hand to brace himself against the wall and smirks. He loves it when he’s right.

“I bet you wish it wasn’t cotton. I bet you wish you were wearing those little stitches of lace that barely pass for panties. I bet you want to ruin them.”

Yongguk lets out a shuddering sigh. “Now who’s making this into something it’s not?”  Himchan rubs him again, encouraging Yongguk’s groan to overtake the end of his sentence. He trails his fingers up to let them flirt with the waistband, dipping them over the edge before retreating. Himchan snaps the elastic against Yongguk’s lower belly on the exit. Only when Yongguk is pleading low and quiet does Himchan give him the skin-on-skin contact he wants.

Boxers fall around Yongguk’s ankles and Himchan wraps a hand around his base and jerks, fast from the start. Yongguk inhales through his teeth, head knocking back into the wall. Himchan scrapes his teeth on Yongguk’s neck. He finds a spot and sinks his teeth in, determined to leave a mark. Yongguk gasps, pulling Himchan closer. The hand draped over Himchan’s shoulder scratches his back. “Look how easy you get hard for me.”  Himchan arches his back when Yongguk scratches him again. “You’re almost hard enough for me to blow.”

“Head?”  Yongguk pulls Himchan’s hair. Himchan lifts his mouth from Yongguk’s neck, meeting his gaze. Yongguk’s eyes are dark and shadowed, fighting the haze of arousal with determined purpose. “Is that what you want?”

“Well, I’m not letting you fuck me in the ass tonight,” Himchan says, slowing his hand’s pace. Yongguk colors deeper, lips pressing in a flat line. “So, I give you head.”  He squeezes tight on the next stroke, base to tip and curving his palm around the head. Himchan flicks thumb over the slit in quick succession. He nods slow and satisfied when Yongguk tenses up gasping.

“Wait, Himchan, wait,” Yongguk says. Himchan cups his head again, massaging the top of the shaft with his fingers. “Please, wait, I have an idea.”

“I’m listening.”  He wraps his hand around Yongguk’s dick and resumes a gentle pace.

Yongguk sighs, eyebrows twitching together as his mind turns. Himchan presses a reassuring kiss to the throbbing pulse point on Yongguk’s neck. He slides his arms from around Himchan’s neck, running hands down his body to rest at his hips. Himchan stills his hand and plants it on Yongguk’s shoulder. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”  Yongguk pushes his hips to the side, rotating them both until Himchan is against the wall. He squats and pulls Himchan’s clothes down his thighs.

Being this naked in front of Yongguk doesn’t feel awkward like it has been with some hookups. It might be the first time they’re seeing each other hard and bare, but it’s comfortable. Himchan feels heat rising in his face as he watches his cock twitch in front of Yongguk’s face. Lavishing his tongue over swollen flesh, Yongguk sucks on the head. He pushes forward, taking as much of Himchan’s dick as he can. He licks around the underside of the shaft and sucks. His mouth becomes a warm and wet vacuum that makes Himchan moan. Himchan grips the back of Yongguk’s head, encouraging him without forcing any motion. Yongguk keeps moving his mouth until Himchan’s sounds fill up the air of their entryway, until his cock is gleaming with spit. He tucks between Himchan’s thighs, tongue roving over the sack. Yongguk even manages to lick the skin behind them. He coats his fingers with spit and rubs the wetness between Himchan’s legs. He places a kiss on Himchan’s smooth inner thigh before standing.

“What now?” asks Himchan, framing Yongguk’s head in his hands.

One corner of Yongguk’s mouth lifts. “Put your legs together.”  Himchan frowns but acquiesces, dropping his hands to Yongguk’s shoulders. He thinks he knows where this is going. Yongguk closes his fist around Himchan’s shaft, but this time, lifts it until it is pointing toward the ceiling. His other hand caresses Himchan’s balls, cupping them up in a gentle hold. When he starts to push his head beneath them, Himchan drops a hand down to hold himself up, freeing one of Yongguk’s hands. Yongguk kisses him, giving in to a few before focusing again. With his free hand, he holds Himchan’s hip. He presses his dick between Himchan’s thighs. Once he’s in deep enough, he relaxes his cupped hand, leaving Himchan’s balls to rest out of the way of Yongguk’s shaft. Both hands on Himchan’s hips, he pushes forward until he’s buried himself enough.

Yongguk is hot and solid between his legs. He starts thrusting, seeking the tight friction created by Himchan’s thighs. Letting someone fuck his thighs isn’t something Himchan has done before. He’s not sure what he should be doing, if anything. As if reading his mind, Yongguk touches his nose to  Himchan’s cheek. Himchan closes the gap between them, closing his eyes in kiss. He doesn’t mind the slight burn of friction on his inner thighs and pulls Yongguk’s lower lip between his teeth. Yongguk’s fingers crawl across Himchan’s ass. He pulls their hips together to push deep between Himchan’s thighs. His thrusts aren’t smooth or even but it’s Yongguk and stuttering is kind of a given. But, when he groans into their kiss, the noise seeps into Himchan’s bones and ignites him from the inside out. The corner of Himchan’s lips twitch in smirk and he tugs at Yongguk’s lips. Himchan rakes his nails down Yongguk’s arms, trying to draw more sound out of him. Being face to face while Yongguk fucks his thighs rough, fingers spreading and kneading his ass, means being able to kiss until Himchan will never forget the feel of Yongguk’s tongue sliding against his.

His dick keeps poking Yongguk’s stomach in the most unsexy way. Trying to angle it one direction or the other, he struggles to come up with a comfortable solution. He wraps a hand around Yongguk’s long throat and pushes his head back with gentle force. Himchan lets his fingers trail over the hollow of Yongguk’s collarbone, pressing circles into skin. “Is there another way we could do this?”

Himchan watches the gears turn in Yongguk’s head. He steps back, pulling himself out but still under Himchan’s grip. “Turn around. I’m probably going to need to—”

“More spit?” Himchan asks, dropping his hands to rub his thighs. “We’re not cavemen.”

Yongguk laughs, eyes crinkling up. “I’ll get some lotion and stuff.”  He steps out of his shorts and kicks them across the floor. Yongguk’s erection sways as he waddles around the corner, leaving his shoes in his wake. Himchan hears a door open before bending over to finish undressing himself. Yongguk is back by the time he’s finished taking his pants off, and Himchan throws them at him. Hands full with a bottle of lotion and a box of tissues, Yongguk dodges the flying trousers and they crumple in a heap on the floor. “What was that for?!”

Himchan shrugs. “You were taking too long.”  He turns around, bracing his hands shoulder-level against the wall. Looking over his shoulder, he jerks his head once. “Well?  Get to it.”  Yongguk grins and kneels behind him. Himchan leans his forehead against the wall, shivering as cool lotion applied by warm hands coats his inner thighs. Yongguk’s hands gloss over his skin, taking the time to massage as he slicks him up. Himchan squeaks when Yongguk nips the curve of his ass, jumping at the unexpected playfulness. Yongguk chuckles and lotions between Himchan’s legs, hand reaching through and rubbing his balls. Fingers press behind his sack, making Himchan’s shoulders hunch and bear down on Yongguk’s hand. The pressure is gone and Yongguk stands.

Smooth hands curve around his hips. Yongguk is hard against his ass, pressing a kiss to Himchan’s shoulder. “Ready?  Try crossing your ankles this time.”  Himchan moves his feet accordingly. Yongguk presses against his thighs, nudging his cock into the tight seam created by pale flesh. The sensation is better with the lotion protecting his legs, and Yongguk finds a good rhythm rutting beneath his ass. Yongguk reaches around and settles his fist around Himchan’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Himchan resists the urge to push back. Instead, he clenches his thighs around Yongguk’s dick. The first time he does it, Yongguk lets out a harsh groan and leans in to press his cheek behind Himchan’s ear. Himchan does it again, flexing and relaxing until his muscles ache. The hand jerking him off squeezes tighter. Himchan shifts his hands up, letting his elbows rest against the  wall for more support. He curls his hands into fists on either side of his head, face contorting with his gasps and moans. The friction between his legs sends jolts of a new pleasure through him. Yongguk’s low grunts play accompaniment to Himchan’s loud cries, whiny staccatos punching through a guttural baseline. He’s teetering on the edge of orgasm and yearning for release.

Yongguk tightens his grip around Himchan’s shaft, finding the presence of mind to roll his wrist on his next strokes. The extra flick of motion sends Himchan over the edge. He crushes his forehead against the wall as he comes, shooting out on the wall and over Yongguk’s hand. Himchan whines louder with each shudder. Pumping through his orgasm, Yongguk nips his shoulder.

Once Himchan finishes, Yongguk eases Himchan’s softening cock out of his grip. He resettles his hand on Himchan’s hip, huffing in effort as his thrusts pick up power. Yongguk slams himself in the slick, tight space between Himchan's legs until he paints Himchan’s thighs with his come. It hits hot and trickles down Himchan’s skin. Once he finishes spending himself between pretty legs, Yongguk is quick to react. He kneels behind Himchan, spreading Himchan’s legs apart. Yongguk licks up each his legs as Himchan trembles against the wall. Still kneeling behind him, Yongguk grabs the tissues and wipes up the rest of it, getting the walls and floor too. Wet kisses zigzag across his used thighs, fingertips tracing patterns featherlight against the oversensitized skin. Himchan’s knees threaten to buckle. He closes his eyes and focuses on keeping his heart from beating through his ribcage.

\---

He wakes to a distant clatter, grumbling and rolling deeper into sheets. When Himchan opens his eyes, all he sees is a faded orange plush toy. He squeezes his eyes shut, reaching out with one hand. He knocks the toy off the side of the bed. He reaches out with his other hand, finding the covers pulled back and faint warm spot in the sheets beside him. Himchan stretches, groaning as his stiff muscles extend. He ends up knocking a few more plushies to the floor before finally rolling out of Yongguk’s bed.

As Himchan walks through the main room, he snorts at the clothes still strewn about the short entryway. In the kitchen, he finds Yongguk picking up what looks like their entire Tupperware collection from the floor. The kettle warms over low heat. The coffee canister sits beside the French press. “Good morning,” Himchan says through a yawn.

“Sorry,” Yongguk says. “Did I wake you?”

“It’s fine.”  Himchan stands outside the doorway of the kitchen, aware of the fact he only has boxers on this morning. He’s pretty sure they’re his. Crossing his arms over his bare chest, he wishes he had a shirt to help ward off the air conditioning chill. “Having trouble with the coffee?”

Yongguk nods at the ground, collecting as many of the plastic storage containers that he can in one go. “I couldn’t remember where you keep all the stuff and then everything fell out when I opened the cabinet.”  Himchan watches him struggle with the Tupperware for a moment longer before taking pity. He takes the more precarious ones from Yongguk’s arms. They work in silence, Himchan preparing the coffee and Yongguk putting the containers away.

The kettle isn’t ready by the time they finish. The air is heavy between them, and Himchan crosses his arms again. Yongguk leans in the door frame and fiddles with the fridge magnets. “So,” says Yongguk, “about last night—”

The words spill out all at once. “Listen, I know we got a bit, y’know. We don’t have to talk about it. Call it a drunk roommate experiment. Laugh about it for a few days. In a week, we can forget about it and just go back to normal.”  Himchan watches Yongguk for any cracks in his stony morning expression, any twitch around his mouth to give away his real mood. The momentary hurt on Yongguk’s face last night flashes at the back of Himchan’s mind. “We still have to live together.”

Their unit air kicks on with a low hum. It’s the loudest thing in the apartment until Yongguk speaks. He’s quiet but it’s different than usual, like he’s unsure if he should be talking at all. “What if I don’t want to forget?”

Himchan holds himself still and watches Yongguk shift his weight from one foot to the other. A thin stain around the trash can reminds him to clean the kitchen soon. The kettle rumbles on the stove, on the verge of a boil. “Then don’t.”  He meets Yongguk’s gaze for the first time that morning. Yongguk’s eyes are wide and afraid, mouth softening from a tight line. He takes a tentative step forward. Himchan uncrosses his arms and reaches for him.

The kettle whistles shrill on the stove.


End file.
